1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shake correction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shake correction device is a device to correct the influence of shakes, etc. in an imaging apparatus by moving a movable member on which a lens or an image sensor is mounted. Relating to the configuration of this shake correction device, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-197519 proposes a shake correction device (optical correction unit) having three drive parts constituted by a movable member with three magnets arranged around a lens and a fixed member with three drive coils corresponding to the respective magnets. In the shake correction device of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-197519, the three drive coils are arranged at 120° intervals with their long sides each facing the tangential direction of the circumference of a circle that has a center on the optical axis. In the shake correction device of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-197519, three hall elements are arranged inside windings that form the drive coils, in order to detect the position of the movable member. Also, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-174588 proposes a shake correction device having three drive parts constituted by a movable member with three magnets arranged around a lens and a fixed member with three drive coils corresponding to the respective magnets. In the shake correction device of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-174588, too, three hall elements are arranged inside windings that form the drive coils, in order to detect the position of the movable member.